Technical Field
The present invention relates to the field of hub casting, and specifically, to a hub die-casting mold.
Related Art
A hub is a component used to connect a tire and a shaft of a vehicle. Manufacturing technologies may include an integral casting type, an integral forging type, and a compound type. Integrally cast hubs take up about 90% of a total production volume of hubs by virtue of an advantage of low costs. A manufacturing process of an integrally cast hub is casting molten aluminum, that is, liquid aluminum alloy, into a cavity of a mold, performing demolding and cooling after the molten aluminum is solidified to form a hub blank, and then performing fine processing such as deburring, polishing, and surface processing to obtain a finished hub. According to different technologies for casting the molten aluminum, gravity casting and pressure casting are included. A structure of a hub is a cylinder including a rim and spokes. To facilitate demolding, for a casting mold of the hub, an upper mold, a lower mold, and a side mold are generally used to form a hub casting cavity. For the pressure casting, pressure needs to be maintained after the molten aluminum is cast into the mold. Better air-tightness of the cavity indicates a higher pressure resistance value, and better quality of the cast hub. Vertical columns are respectively disposed at four angles of a lower mold plate of a present pressure casting mold. Four sections of arc portions which form the side mold are respectively connected to sliding slots on the vertical columns by using sliding blocks. During casting, pressure is continuously exerted on exterior walls of the four sections of the arc portions respectively by using four oppositely disposed oil cylinders, so as to avoid air holes. High energy consumption of the oil cylinders also increases manufacturing costs of the hub. In addition, the pressure resistance value of the cavity is limited by specifications of the oil cylinders, and pressure in the cavity acts on the vertical columns by using the side mold. To prevent the vertical columns from deformation, not only the upper mold is connected to an ejection rod plate, but also an upper mold plate which is connected to top ends of the vertical columns and has a size nearly equal to that of the lower mold plate is further disposed on the upper mold. A complete set of mold has a lot of components, and a structure is complex.